Just Be Friend
by Kimeka ReiKyu
Summary: Saat keegoisan di atas nama kan sebagai cinta dan pengorbanan cinta adalah alasan untuk menutupi kesalahan. "Aku korban di sini..."/"Itu bukan kesalahanku!"/"Seharusnya aku tak menyerahkannya kepada dia..."/"Aku melakukannya semua ini demi anakku. Ya, demi anakku..." Dari awal semuanya sudah berakhir dan kita hanya mempertahankan hubungan yang semakin lama semakin hancur. RnR,DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Dan teriakan pun terdengar  
Di antara kita berdua  
Tidak ada yang tersisa, di akhir semuanya  
Hubungan kita hanya menguap dan hilang

Takdir yang menyatukan kita berdua  
untuk mengingatkan, cinta tidak abadi  
"Jadi ini akhirnya?" aku berkata  
Jangan menyesalinya, ku tak ingin kau menangis

All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends Just be friends...

(Just Be Friend, Megurine Luca)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST BE FRIEND**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Song Megurine Luca**

**Rated: T+**

**Gender: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance  
**

**Story © Kimeka ReiKyu**

**Warrnig: AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Tik tik tik**

Detik jarum jam terus berdentang, seakan tak ada suara lain yang bisa terdengar menemani tetesan air yang terus berjatuhan dari langit. Ya, kini langit sedang menangis, menitikkan air matanya untuk membasahi bumi. Langit seakan menangisi interaksi dua makhluk hidup beda _gender_ yang kini hanya duduk terdiam di sebuah cafe mini malis yang terlihat cukup sepi.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" merasa bosan dengan suasana hening, sang gadis mulai angkat bicara.

"..."

"Haaaa~" sang gadis menghela napas berat karena tak mendapatkan respon apa pun dari pria di depannya. Sang gadis menutup kelopak matanya sejenak dan membuka kembali kelopak matanya untuk menatap tajam kedua _onyx_ yang hanya balik menatapnya dingin. "jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, aku pulang." lanjut sang gadis tegas sambil perlahan mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Sakura." akhirnya suara sang pria itu terdengar juga, suara yang sudah di tunggu-tunggunya dari tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa." lanjutnya ambigu membuat sang gadis yang dipanggil Sakura menatap kembali _onyx _dalam-dalam, seakan mencari arti sesungguhnya dari kata-kata ambigu itu.

"Kita sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi Sasuke!" tukas Sakura tegas, yang sukses membuat pria yang dipanggil Sasuke, tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Yang masih duduk diam itu mengerutkan alisnya menciptakan guratan-guratan halus di dahinya yang bahkan tak bisa mengurangi pesona ketampanannya. Aneh memang, baru kali ini gadis yang berdiri di depannya itu memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel –_Kun_ seperti biasanya.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan mu." kini suara Sasuke terdengar sangat tegas, dingin dan penuh keyakinan.

"..." Sakura terdiam lidahnya terasa keluh. Sungguh demi apa pun, ingin sekali ia menghambur kepelukkan pria di depannya ini. Tapi sayang, egonya menahannya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. "Aku tunggu jawabanmu." setelah mengatakan itu Sakura pergi tanpa sedikit pun menatap Sasuke. Padahal di luar sedang hujan tapi Sakura terus berjalan tak peduli pandangan orang yang meliriknya. Jujur, hujan ini turun di saat yang tepat, kalau saja hujan tidak turun membasahi bumi sekarang, mungkin saat ini semua orang akan melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang sedang menangis.

"Hiks... Ke-kenapa jadi begini...?" tanyanya pilu entah pada siapa.

Hujan semakin deras seakan ikut menangis bersama sang gadis merah muda yang masih berjalan dalam tangis diamnya.

Sementara itu di tempat yang sama Sasuke masih terdiam, tetapi wajahnya kini tertunduk di antara kedua siku tangannya seolah-olah ingin menutupi wajah tampannya atau...

"Sakura..." kini nama itu terucap lagi dari bibir merah tipisnya. Tak ada penekanan seperti sebelumnya, hanya ada kesedihan, ketakutan dan... "maaf." rasa bersalah.

...Atau kau sedang menangis tuan Uchiha.

Dulu, semuanya baik-baik saja setidaknya 1 bulan yang lalu semuanya masing baik-baik saja.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Masih teringat jelas dalam memori mereka, 1 bulan yang lalu sang gadis merah muda masih tersenyum bahagia sambil menggandeng mesra lengan sang pria tampan berambut emo mencuat ke belakang dengan warna biru _donker_. Sang pria hanya diam memperlihatkan tampang datarnya yang tampan, tapi tak sedikit pun terlihat penolakan dari sang pria. Bahkan sebaliknya, sesekali sang pria tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah manja dan kekanak-kanakkan gadisnya.

"Ne... Sasuke-_Kun__,_ selanjutnya kita ke mana lagi?" tanya sang gadis merah muda pada pria tampan di sebelahnya.

"Hn, kita pulang." jawab sang pria singkat, padat, jelas, seperti biasa.

Dilepaskan gandengan tangan sang gadis dari lengan sang pria. "Uh~" keluhnya sambil dikerucutkannya bibir merah muda tipis sebagai tanda penolakan akan perkataan sang pria. Ayolah, ini kencan yang sudah di tunggu-tunggunya selama seminggu penuh.

Sang pria memutar bola matanya. "Sudah malam." ujar Sasuke-pria berambut emo-sambil berjalan meninggalkan gadisnya yang masih kesal di belakang sana.

Sang gadis melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak mau~" kata Sakura-gadis merah muda-manja.

Sasuke membalik badannya. "Dan aku juga tak mau dipukul kakakmu." kini Sakura makin kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dikembungkannya kedua pipi _cubby_-nya, menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

"Haa~ Baiklah." sambil menghela napas berat Sakura berlari kecil mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkannya. Jujur, Sakura juga tidak mau kakaknya yang menderita _Sister Complex_ stadium 4 itu melarangnya kencan dengan tunangannya ini minggu depan. Tapi tidak bisakah pria di depannya ini mengerti perasaannya yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lebih lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil _Ferari_ hitam mentalic berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah mini malis yang terlihat mewah. Rumah itu tak lah sebesar rumah yang berada dikiri kanannya, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan rumah-rumah yang lain, rumah itu memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Terdapat sebuah pohon Sakura di depan rumah itu, beberapa pohon _momiji_ di samping rumah dan sebuah kolam ikan kecil di dekat pohon _momiji_ memberikan kesan natural dan indah.

Kini mobil hitam itu membuka pintunya, menampilkan sosok Sakura yang keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan kedua pipi yang dikembungkan. Jangan katakan kau mengembungkan pipimu seperti itu selama dalam perjalanan Sakura?.

Pintu di sisi lain ikut terbuka, menampilkan wajah tampan yang datar dan dingin khas Uchiha Sasuke. Eh, jangan-jangan kau juga memasang tampang datar seperti itu selama menyetir mobil Sasuke?

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke pelan. Tak perlu berteriak keras untuk memanggil Sakura yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

Suara dingin Sasuke selalu saja seperti menghipnotis Sakura. Setiap namanya terucap dari bibir itu, maka tubuh Sakura tak bisa bergerak. Dari sudut matanya Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

"APA?" tanya Sakura kesal.

Sasuke tak peduli dengan wajah kesal Sakura malah sepertinya dia senang membuat tunangannya marah. Lucu memang melihat cara ia mengembungkan pipinya itu, membuatmu jadi ingin menciumnya bukan? Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika bentakan kecil seperti itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Malahan sepertinya, kau terlihat senang,'kan Sasuke. Lihat saja bibirmu yang tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, apa rasanya semenyenangkan itu membuat tunanganmu sendiri marah?

Kini Sasuke sudah berada tepat di belakang Sakura. Keduanya hanya diam tak ada yang bergerak, padahal dari ekor matanya Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. Tapi perasaan kesalnya pada Sasuke menahannya untuk tak berbalik menghadap tunangannya itu.

Merasa diacuhkan, Sasuke membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura. Dihembuskan pelan nafasnya di telinga Sakura, sehingga mau tak mau Sakura harus membalikkan tubuhnya dan...

**CUP**

Kedua bibir tipis itu bertemu. Sensasi lembut dan lembab itu berlangsung beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Sasuke mulai menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Sa-sa-suke-_Kun_..." ucap Sakura terbata-bata, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah antara malu dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke. Walaupun ini bukanlah kali pertama pria egois itu mencium bibirnya, tapi tetap saja rasanya malu,'kan.

"Hn, itu hukuman karena mengacuhkan ku." kini Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah mobilnya dan membuka pintu, tetapi sebelum masuk Sasuke membalik badan dan menatap Sakura yang masih terdiam dengan wajah merah padam. "Minggu depan aku akan menjemput mu lebih pagi." ujarnya dan perlahan masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankannya.

Sementara itu Sakura yang sudah sadar dari _Blusing_ rianya kini menatap tak percaya pada mobil tunangannya yang sudah meninggalkan kediamannya.

"UCHIHA SASUKE-_KUN BAKA__!_" teriak Sakura kencang dan teriakannya itu sukses membuat beberapa tetangganya keluar dari dalam rumah mereka hanya untuk melihat sumber keributan. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum simpul di dalam mobilnya, sepertinya Sasuke bisa mendengar teriakan tunangannya itu.

**END FLASHBACK**

**.**

Andai saja semuanya bisa kembali kepada saat-saat menyenangkan seperti itu, iya kan Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura?

* * *

Hujan sudah mulai reda dan terlihat seorang gadis berjalan gontai ke arah sebuah rumah. Wajah pucatnya terus tertunduk ke bawah seakan-akan enggan memperlihatkan wajah ayunya, kedua matanya memandang kosong tanah yang dipijaknya membuat kilau _Emerald_ indah yang dulu selalu terlihat bahagia itu hilang.

**Kriett...**

Suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar nyaring membuat sang pemilik rumah berjalan ke depan. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat siapa yang datang. Adik perempuan kesayangannya kini terlihat berantakan. Pakaiannya basah, rambut merah muda sebahunya lepek terkena air hujan dan mata indah itu memerah menandakan sang pemilik baru saja menangis.

"SAKU!" teriaknya panik sambil berlari kecil kearah adik perempuan kesayangannya. "apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya panik.

"..."

"Sakura..." panggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Hiks... Sa-sasori-_nii-chan _hiks... hiks..." tidak bisa sang gadis merah, Sakura, tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Sakit rasanya setiap kali ada orang yang memanggil namanya dengan suara lembut membuatnya teringat akan pria yang telah menyakiti hatinya, walaupun yang memanggilnya kali ini adalah kakak laki-laki Sakura sendiri.

"Sakura." pandangan mata pria yang berdiri di depannya melembut, ia tahu alasan yang membuat adik perempuannya menangis. Dibelainya lembut rambut merah muda itu seakan dengan belaian itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan adiknya.

**Bruk**

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasori oleh Sakura membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin adik kesayangannya tiba-tiba terjatuh, tapi untungnya Sasori memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga sebelum tubuh kecil adiknya menyentuh lantai yang dingin dipeluknya terlebih dahulu tubuh yang kini terlihat kurus dan lemah itu. Dengan panik Sasori menggendong Sakura _Ala Bridal-Styel_ menuju kamar Sakura. Diletakannya pelan tubuh Sakura sebisa mungkin tidak menyakitinya, dengan segera Sasori mengambil _Handphone Smartphone_ di saku celananya dan mulai menekan beberapa nomor.

"_Moshi-moshi._" terdengar jawaban seoarang wanita dari seberang sana.

"Tsunade-_sama_, Sakura!" ujar Sasori panik.

"_Tunggulah! Aku akan segera ke sana... _Tut-tut-tut..." terdengar jawaban yang tidak kalah panik dari seberang sana, bahkan Sasori tidak perlu mengatakan dengan jelas alasan ia menelpon seorang wanita bernama Tsunade tersebut, tetapi Tsunade seakan-akan mengetahui apa yang di maksud Sasori hanya dengan sebaris kalimat pendek.

"Huh.. haa... huh..." sambil memasukkan kembali _Handpone_-nya ke dalam saku celana, Sasori menarik dan hembuskan napasnya, berharap dengan begitu bebannya bisa ikut menghilang bersama nafas yang dihembuskannya. Perlahan Sasori berjalan dan duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura.

Ditatapnya dalam wajah adik perempuan satu-satunya itu dan sebesit perasaan bersalah terlihat di manik _hazel_-nya. Sasori merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiarkan adiknya menderita seperti ini, apa yang akan ia katakan kepada kedua orang tua mereka yang telah mempercayakan Sakura kepadanya.

"Saku maaf..." suara Sasori bergetar saat mengatakannya, setetes air mata jatuh dari manik _hazel_ yang sudah tidak tahan melihat adiknya menderita seperti ini.

* * *

**Kriet**

**Tap Tap Tap**

Langkah kaki Sasuke bergema di ruangan besar nan sepi yang disebutnya sebagai rumah, langkahnya pelan menaiki tangga yang berada di tengah-tengah rumah mewah itu.

"Kau dari mana?" terdengar suara berat dari belakang Sasuke membuatnya berbalik dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengannya hanya saja terlihat lebih dewasa.

"..."

"Seharusnya kau jangan menemuinya lagi!" ujar laki-laki itu dingin karena tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke.

mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu, Sasuke kembali membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan kembali, enggan melihat laki-laki di depannya.

"Apa kau belum puas menyakitinya, _Outoto_?"kali ini perkataan laki-laki itu terdengar sangat meremehkan dan penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir. Ya laki-laki yang masih berdiri di belakang Sasuke tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak laki-laki dari Uchiha Sasuke sendiri, Uchiha Itachi.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan melepaskannya." kini suara itu terdengar sangat dingin dan sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku **tidak akan** **pernah** melakukannya." masih dengan keadaan membelakangi Itachi, Sasuke menjawab semua pertanyaan Itachi tidak kalah dingin dan penuh penekanan terutama pada kata tidak akan pernah. "seharusnya kau lebih tahu dari siap apun betapa aku mencintainya, _Aniki_?" lanjutnya, dari pada dibilang pertanyaan penuturan Sasuke kali ini lebih tepat kalau dibilang sebagai pernyataan dan ejekan kepada kakaknya.

"Ya..." Itachi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menarik nafasnya berat "dan aku juga lebih tahu dari pada siapa pun, seperti apa kau menyakitinya." lanjut Itachi membuat kedua manik _Onxy_ Sasuke membulat dan tubuhnya menegang, bagaimana mungkin _Aniki_-nya sendiri berkata seperti itu padanya.

Itachi dapat melihat perubahan pada diri Sasuke, persaan bersalah mulai memenuhinya. Ia tahu, tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu pada adiknya sendiri tapi adiknya memang telah melakukan kesalahan dan sebagai kakak sudah sewajarnya jika Itachi menyadarkan adiknya yang egois itu. Itachi selalu berusaha menjadi kakak terbaik untuk Sasuke, membelanya dan menjaganya tetapi kali ini Itachi tidak bisa membela Sasuke jika sudah menyangkut Sakura yang juga sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

**Tap Tap Tap**

**BRAKK!**

Sasuke melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua dengan sangat keras, sehingga Itachi yang masih berada di lantai dasar dapat mendengar suara pintu yang dihempaskannya kencang.

"_Maaf Outoto..."_ lirih Itachi dalam hati. Itachi berjalan menuju pintu depan, sekarang dia harus pergi kekediaman adiknyayang satu lagi.

Sementara itu setelah menutup pintu dengan keras Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang barada disebelah kirinya.

**Krek Krek**

Dihidupkannya keran _sower_ sehingga air dingin membasahi tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbalut pakaian lengkap. Air mata Sasuke menetes besama air yang mengalir turun dari pipi tirusnya. Semua ini kesalahannya, kalau saja malam itu ia tidak menolong gadis itu maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Ne, Sasuke penyesalan selalu datang terlambat bukan?

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hallo, aku Kimeka Reikyu, salam kenal! (' v ')/

Ini Fict ketiga ku dengan tema yang berbeda dari dua Fict sebelumnya. Aku tahu kalau Fict yang Clover's Cafe belum selesai tapi malah Publish Fict baru lagi #digebukin Reader

Apa boleh buat, ide fict ini terus-terusan berputar diotakku dan itu cukup mengganggu, oleh sebab itu dengan nekat aku Publish.

Oke, Chapter pertama ini masih abu-abu (baca: tidak jelas) apa konflik dan jalan ceritanya, dan nanti alurnya juga maju mundur dan lambat tak lupa Flashback yang banyak. Ide cerita ini juga pasaran dan terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu Vocaloid, Just Be Friend yang dinyayikan oleh Megurine Luca yang merupakan lagu salah satu Favoritku, tapi aku mencoba membuatnya berbeda dengan Fict yang sudah pernah ada.

Untuk bagian pembuka itu, merupakan translate dari lagu Just Be Friend yang aku temukan dari salah satu Blog, jika ada yang salah atau artinya yang tidak tepat aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Di fict kali ini aku mencoba membawa gender yang paling sulit aku buat Hurt/Comfort, Angst karena aku paling payah dalam penyampaian perasaan para tokoh. Owh ya, fict ini menggunakan 4 sudut pandang tokoh yang berbeda, membuatnya jadi semakin menantang saja hahahaha XD

Aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada para Reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan aku harap kalian bisa meninggalkan jejak berupa Review, masukan dan juga saran atau pun Flame yang membangun.

Salam hangat,

Kimeka Reikyu

Palembang, 02 Mei 2013


	2. Chapter 2

Kemarin pagi baru ku sadari sesuatu  
Apa yang sebenarnya mungkin telah terjadi  
Apa yang harus kulakukan?  
Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?  
Apakah akhirnya ku hanya bisa berdoa?

.

.

Jauh di dalam hatiku, sudah ku sadari  
Pilihan terakhir akan memisahkan kita  
Ku sudah tak bisa  
Tak menghiraukan perasaan ku  
Mengapa tak pernah ku katakan dari awal?

.

.

Dan di dunia kita yang seakan mulai runtuh  
Kita harus maju, tak ada jalan lain  
Aku hanya ingin senyum mu yang hambar  
Waktunya kita berpisah

.

.

.

**JUST BE FRIEND**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Song © Megurine Luca**

**Rated: T**

**Gender: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance**

**Story © Kimeka ReiKyu**

**Warrnig: AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kicau suara burung yang sedang bernyanyi di dahan pohon terdengar sangat merdu. Ilir mudik orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memulai kehidupan baru mereka. Cahaya matahari bersinar terang menerobos dedaunan dan tirai putih tipis sebuah rumah mewah, cahaya keemasannya menyinari wajah tampan pria berambut hitam yang sedang tertidur dengan keadaan berantakan, ya berantakan seperti hatinya.

**Drrrt Drrrt**

Suara getaran _Handphone_ di atas meja membuat pria tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang tertidur jadi terbangun. Ia berdiri dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di sisi ranjang, mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang belum sepenuhnya kembali.

**Drrrt Drrrt**

Lagi, _Handphone_ keluaran terbaru itu bergetar. Diliriknya sebentar dan perlahan meraih _Handphone_ itu. Saat mengetahui dari siapa pesan yang baru saja di terimanya, rahang pria tampan itu mengeras. Di genggamnya kuat _Handphone_ itu, berusaha menyalurkan ke marahannya.

"Cih, mau apa dia?" gumamnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil _Ferari_ hitam berhenti di depan sebuah cafe. Pintu mobil terbuka menampilkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang menggunakan kaos abu-abu gelap yang di balut jaket hitam. Walaupun penampilannya terkesan biasa saja, tapi pesona yang di keluarkannya masih bisa membuat kaum hawa yang melihatnya terpesona dengan wajah memerah padam.

Pria tampan itu melirik jam tangannya dan berjalan masuki ke cafe di depannya. Saat di depan pintu ia berhenti dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya pagi ini. Pandangan Sasuke berhenti pada sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu kehitaman yang duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah.

"Ada apa kau menghubungi ku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Tubuh gadis berambut ungu kehitaman menegang saat mendengar suara berat Sasuke, dan dengan cepat di tolehkannya kepalanya ke samping guna melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan angkuh.

"Ma-maaf sudah mengganggu mu, Uchiha-_san_." ujar gadis itu gugup sambil meremas kuat mini dress yang di kenakannya.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan gadis di depannya. Ia menarik kursi yang ada di depan gadis itu dan duduk di sana.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya diam, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. Sang gadis hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali mengosok lengannya gelisa, sedangkan pria di depannya hanya menatap gadis di depannya dingin.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara pelayan yang menghampiri mereka menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Apa nona dan tuan ingin memesan sesuatu?" ulang pelayan itu dengan sebuah buku kecil dan pena yang sudah siap mencatat pesanan keduanya.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Pelayan itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berganti menatap gadis berambut ungu kehitaman di depannya.

"A-aku juga sama." ujar gadis itu gugup.

Pelayan itu terdiam, untuk sesaat ia bisa merasakan aura tidak enak yang mengelilingi kedua tamunya ini. Dan seakan mengerti bahwa tamunya sedang ada masalah, pelayan itu berpamitan pergi.

Kembali kesunyian menyelimuti kedua mahluk beda _gender_ yang masih tak mau memulai pembicaraan.

"A-ano..." akhirnya sang gadis angkat bicara. "sebentar lagi _Tou-sama_ akan pulang." lanjutnya.

Pria di depannya menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Apa maksud gadis di depannya ini?

"Aku takut, jika nanti _Tou-sama_ mengetahui bahwa aku hamil." ujar gadis itu gelisa dan sesekali mecuri pandang pada Sasuke.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Dari awal sudah aku katakan untuk menggugurkannya, kan?!" bentaknya.

Kedua manik mutiara sang gadis membulat antara takut dan kecewa mendengar perkataan pria di depannya.

"Ta-tapi anak ini adalah anak mu Uchiha-_san_." ujar gadis itu kecewa.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ingin sekali ia memukul gadis, ah tidak, wanita di depannya ini. "Itu hanya ketidak sengajaan. Saat itu kita sedang mabuk." jelas Sasuke.

Kedua manik mutiara milik wanita itu kini sudah tergenang air, siap kapan saja untuk jatuh. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Ketidak sengajaan katanya?

"Ta-tapi—"

"Dengar, Hyuga Hinata!" bentak Sasuke. "Aku tak akan pernah menikahi mu. Jika pun aku akan menikah, hanya ada satu orang yang akan ku nikahi!" setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan wanita bernama Hinata yang hanya terpaku diam di tempat. permata mutiaranya melemah, kini dadanya terasa penuh oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya sesak.

Beberapa tetes air mata yang sudah ditahan mati-matian oleh Hinata kini jatuh melewati pipinya. "Sakura..." ucapnya lirih. Ya, ia tahu siapa orang yang di maksud Sasuke.

Sang gadis merah muda yang begitu di cintai banyak orang, gadis yang selalu membuatnya iri, gadis yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan gadis yang bertolak belakang dengannya.

Ditundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Ke-kenapa selalu dia...?"

"Nona anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pelayan menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan pelayan itu. "Bi-bisakah kau menghubungi taksi..." pintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bremm**

Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Sasuke terus melajukan mobil hitamnya. Pikirannya kini kalut, antara kesal dan takut.

Sesekali umpatan kasar meluncur dari bibirnya. Kenapa harus ia yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa takdir begitu suka mempermainkannya? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi di saat ia sudah hampir meraih kebahagiannya bersama orang yang di cintainya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Karena mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tidak fokus. Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang berlawanan arah dengannya berjalan mulus kearahnya. Siap untuk saling tabrak.

Dengan cepat Sasuke memutar kemudinya ke samping sehingga mobilnya menabrak sebuah pohon kecil di pinggir jalan. Untunglah ia berhasil mengindari tabrakan maut dengan mobil di depannya. walaupun ia harus menabrak pohon di depannya dan mendapat luka kecil di kepala.

"Sial!" suara teriakan Sasuke dari dalam mobil terdengar jelas dan sesekali suara klatson mobil berbunyi karena di pukul-pukul oleh Sasuke.

Semua ini berawal dari malam itu. Malam di mana semua yang tidak pernah di harapkannya terjadi, yang kini telah menghancurkan setengah dari rencana hidupnya. Ya, malam itu...

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

"Ne... Sasuke-_Kun,_ hati-hati di jalan ya! Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk Fugaku-_jiisan_, Mikoto-_baasan_ dan Itachi-_niichan!_" lambai gadis merah muda sambil tersenyum manis kepada pria tampan yang kini telah duduk di dalam mobil hitam mewah miliknya.

Pria tampan bernama Sasuke itu melajukan mobil hitam mewahnya dengan kecepatan sedang, kini kota Konoha terlihat sepi. Wajar saja, hari sudah mulai larut dan rintik-rintik air yang jatuh dari langit cukup membuat orang-orang tidak ingin keluar dari rumah mereka. Jalan Konoha yang sepi kini nampak gelap tak ada orang yang keluar pada hari hujan seperti ini.

**Brukk!**

**Ckitt...**

Hampir saja mobil mewah Sasuke menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya kalau saja ia tidak langsung menginjak rem mobilnya. _Bodoh_ hanya itu kata-kata yang terlintas dipikirannya. Kenapa harus mobilnya? Jika orang itu ingin bunuh diri, bisa saja dengan cara menabrakkan diri ke kereta api atau yang lagi trend sekarang melompat dari gedung lantai 10, misalnya!?

"BODOH, bisakah kau cari cara lain untuk BUNUH DIRI?" maki Sasuke keras sambil keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Hiks..hiks... ma-maaf hiks..." baiklah sekarang malah terlihat Sasuke yang jahat dan kenapa dengan orang ini? Haruskan dia menangis seperti itu. Sasuke dapat melihat seorang gadis terduduk di aspal dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Kau tidak apa, nona?" tanya Sasuke datar mencoba tenang kembali. Semarah apapun, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis menangis dalam keadaan hujan seperti ini. Ia masih percaya dengan yang namanya karma yang sering sekali Sakura ributkan, bagaimana jika suatu saat gadisnya yang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ma-maaf hiks.., a-aku tidak ber-bermaksud hiks... un-untuk mencelakaimu hiks..." ujarnya terbata-bata dan tubuh gadis itu bergetar makin hebat seolah-olah Sasuke akan membunuhnya saja. Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat dan mulai berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis yang masih terduduk di aspal.

"Hn." Ujarnya datar. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dibantu oleh lampu mobilnya yang masih menyala, gadis ini memiliki rambut ungu kehitaman panjang dengan mata yang err... aneh. Rasanya Sasuke pernah melihat gadis ini entah di mana.

"Ka-kau Uchiha Sa-Sasuke?" kini gadis itu menatap Sasuke terkejut, sepertinya benar Sasuke pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Hn. Apa aku mengenalmu?" Jawab Sasuke singkat dan balik menanyai gadis di depannya.

"A-aku Hyuga Hinata." Sasuke terdiam sejenak mengingat-ingat di mana dia pernah bertemu gadis ini, Hyuga merupakan salah satu nama yang menjadi _Patner_ bisnis Uchiha Crop. Apa mungkin mereka pernah bertemu saat ada pertemuan bisnis.

"Ki-kita satu kelas saat SMP dan SMA Uchiha-_san._" gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang bahkan belum ditanyakan. Jangan-jangan gadis ini bisa membaca pikiran orang.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, berpikir apa benar gadis di depannya ini teman SMP dan SMA-nya dulu.

Sasuke sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya yang sedikit terganggu oleh air hujan yang terus berjatuhan dan penerangan jalan yang remang-remang. "Kau sepupu Hyuga Neji?" tanyanya memastikan, yang hanya di jawab anggukkan kepala oleh gadis bernama Hinata itu.

Begitu ya, Sasuke ingat sekarang. Gadis ini adalah gadis yang menjadi teman sekelasnya waktu kelas 1 dan 2 di SMA Konoha Senior High School. Wajar saja jika ia lupa, sewaktu sekolah Hyuga Hinata seingatnya adalah gadis pendiam dan pemalu yang selalu duduk di pojok paling depan kelas sedirian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

"A-a-ano A-aku..." Hinata nampak bingung dan gugup menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan sekarang Sasuke ingat selain pendiam dan juga pemalu, gadis di depannya ini juga terkenal sebagai putri cantik yang gagap.

"Hahh..." Sasuke menghela napas berat. "naiklah akan ku antar kau pulang." lanjutnya sambil menuntun Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Saat baru berjalan satu langkah ujung baju Sasuke d itarik oleh gadis Hyuga, membuatnya mau tak mau harus memalingkan kepalanya.

"A-aku ti-tidak mau pulang..." ujar Hinata takut. Baiklah sekarang Sasuke mulai kesal, padahal ia sudah berbaik hati mengizinkan gadis ini masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan bahkan bersedia mengantarnya pulang.

"..." Sasuke diam sudah tidak ada niat lagi dalam hatinya untuk menolong gadis ini, dia sangat kesal sekarang.

"Ji-jika Uchiha-_San_ ti-tidak keberatan, bo-bolehkah aku menginap di hotel saja" poor Sasuke, sekarang kau menjadi seorang supir taksi atau supir pribadi. Dengan langkah kasar, Sasuke berjalan k earah mobilnya meninggalkan Hinata di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu!" bentak Sasuke kasar, dari matanya sudah terlihat aura tidak suka. Kalau bukan karena ingat perkataan gadisnya mungkin sekarang ia sudah meninggalkan gadis Hyuga itu.

"Te-terima kasih." kata Hinata senang dan mulai berjalan ke sisi kanan mobil Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil hitam mewah itu berjalan pelan menyusuri kota Konoha yang sepi dan tenang, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi ngantuk, tidak terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan malas sedang menyetir mobil mewahnya. Ne, Sasuke sekarang kau jadi terlihat seperti salah seorang temanmu, Nara Shikamaru.

Mobil hitam Sasuke berhenti di Konoha International Hotel, salah satu hotel bintang lima yang ada di Konoha.

"A-ano... jangan di sini, na-nanti _Otou_-_sama_ bisa menemukanku." kata Hinata takut sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada.

**Tuing**

Perempatan siku muncul di jidat indah Sasuke, dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Sasuke memutar mobilnya cepat meninggalkan hotel mewah itu. Dalam hati ia merutuki nasibnya kalau bukan karena teringat perkataan Sakura, mungkin gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya ini sudah ditendangnya keluar dari mobil. Awas saja Sakura setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan hukuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi mobil hitam mewah itu berhenti di depan hotel yang jika dibandingkan dengan hotel sebelumnya tidak ada apa-apanya, besar hotel yang bertulisan 'Persagi Hotel' itu tidaklah lebih besar dari parkiran yang ada di hotel sebelumnya.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Terdengar dua langkah kaki yang berbeda, satu tergesa-gesa sedangkan yang satu lagi berlari kecil mengikuti langkah di depannya.

"Selamat Datang di Hotel Persagi." kata seorang resepsionis wanita ramah saat melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya.

"Satu kamar!" kata Sasuke dingin, tak peduli wajah keterkejutan resepsionis di depannya. Sasuke hanya mendelik kesal ke arah resepsionis itu.

"Eh-eh... ini kunci kamar Anda tuan." ujar resepsionis gugup dan takut melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin dan segera mengambil kunci kamar hotel dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan _Lobby_ Hotel.

"Haaah~" setelah kepergian Sasuke dan Hinata, resepsionis itu tampak lega, rasa takutnya mulai berkurang.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang pria tampan berambut hitam klimis kepada resepsionis itu.

"Biasa, anak muda zaman sekarang. Selalu saja tergesa-gesa." kata resepsionis kepada pria berambut hitam klimis. "ah, maaf tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" lanjutnya saat menyadari orang yang mengajaknya bicara adalah tamu.

"Ehmm~ bisa kah kau memberitahuku, atas nama siapa kamar itu dipesan?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum aneh? Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum dan matanya meyipit nyaris terpejam, tapi entah kenapa senyum itu terasa seperti meremehkan(?).

"Y-ya tentu saja tuan, tapi tamu tadi belum memberitahukan atas nama siapa kamar itu dipesan. Jika tuan tidak keberatan, saya akan memberitahu tuan segera setelah tamu itu melakukan pembayaran." kata resepsionis itu ramah dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"Boleh saja." jawab pria itu masih dengan senyum aneh diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, jika boleh tau nama tuan siapa?" tanya resepsionis itu malu-malu, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ternyata.

"Shimura Sai."

* * *

**Cklek**

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan dua sosok manusia, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuga Hinata.

"Ini." kata Sasuke datar memberikan kunci kamar kepada Hinata. Setelah kunci diterima Hinata, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu. Tetapi sebelum mencapai pintu kamar, Sasuke dapat merasakan ujung bajunya ditarik seseorang.

"Te-terima kasih." ucap Hinata malu.

"Hn." Singkat, tak ada niat untuk memperpanjang pembicaraan dengan gadis di depannya, yang diinginkannya hanyalah pulang dan tidur di kasurnya yang empuk.

"..." tak ada yang bicara hanya saja Hinata masih menarik ujung baju Sasuke, nampak gadis itu terlihat gelisa dan itu cukup menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"A-aku..." Hinata mulai bicara, dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasa pembicaraan ini akan panjang. "ti-tidak mau menikah..." lanjut gadis Hyuga lirih dengan suara yang sangat pelan seperti bisikan.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Sasuke, dia hanya diam mempersilakan gadis di depannya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"_Otou-Sama_ me-memaksaku hiks... untuk menikah dengan orang yang ti-tidak aku ci-cintai hiks..." alis Sasuke terangkat, dia bingung. Apa untungnya bagi gadis ini menceritakan masalahnya pada dirinya. Toh, ia tidak tertarik sama sekali.

tarikkan di ujung baju Sasuke menguat. "A-Aku hiks... mencintai orang lain ta-tapi, _Otou-Sama_ tetap me-memaksaku hiks...hiks..." Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata menitikkan air matanya walau gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah!" perintah Sasuke "kau bisa istirahat sekarang." lanjutnya dan hanya di balas anggukkan kepala oleh Hinata.

Perlahan Hinata melepas tarikannya dari baju Sasuke dan berjalan ke sudut kiri ranjang yang berukuran _King_ _size_ di ikuti oleh Sasuke yang berjalan ke sisi kanan ranjang, berlawanan dengan Hinata.

Sasuke mencoba memesan minuman dengan cara menghubungi resepsionis melalui telepon yang berada di sisi kanan ranjang.

"_Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_ jawab seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Pesan dua gelas minuman." ujar Sasuke dingin.

"_Minuman apa tuan?"_

Sasuke melirik Hinata dengan pandangan seolah berkata _"Kau mau minum apa?"_ dan entah bagaimana gadis itu dapat mengetahui apa maksud dari tatapan manik hitam Sasuke.

"A-Apa saja yang bi-bisa membuatku tenang." jawab Hinata.

"Apa saja yang bisa membuat tenang." ujar Sasuke mengulangi ucapan Hinata.

Setelah itu Sasuke menutup teleponnya dan kesunyian kembali menyelimuti kamar hotel itu.

Sasuke tetap berdiri di sisi ranjang, sedangkan Hinata duduk di tepi rajang sambil memainkan telunjuknya di depan dada. Mereka seolah membiarkan kesunyian menyelimuti mereka dan lebih memilih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

**Tok Tok**

Terdengar suara ketukkan pintu dari luar kamar. Mendengar suara itu, Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Di depannya terlihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian pelayan membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua buah gelas yang berisi minuman berwarna merah pekat.

Pelayan itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Pesanan anda tuan." kata laki-laki itu ramah sambil menyerahkan nampan kepada Sasuke yang hanya di jawab anggukkan olehnya.

Setelah mengambil nampan dari pelayan laki-laki itu, Sasuke menutup kembali pintu kamar dan berjalan ke arah Hinata sambil menyerahkan nampan di tangannya dan tak lupa mengambil satu gelas minuman untuknya.

"Terima kasih." kata Hinata. Diambilnya segelas minuman dan meletakkan nampan yang sudah kosong tersebut ke atas meja di dekatnya.

Merasa haus Sasuke langsung meminum minumannya. Saat cairan merah itu melewati tenggorokkannya, ia membulatkan matanya. Minuman ini terasa aneh, rasanya asam dan pahit tetapi ada sedikit rasa manis yang seakan membakar tenggorokkannya. Sasuke berhenti meminum minumannya dan mencium aroma minuman itu, alkohol, aroma itu yang tercium di indranya.

**Brukk**

Sasuke melihat kebarah samping, di mana kini gadis Hyuga itu jatuh tertidur di atas kasur. Perlahan Sasuke mendekat kearah Hinata untuk memastikan apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyuga?" tanyanya memastikan saat sudah berada di depan gadis itu.

"Uhgg..." hanya suara lengungan yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Sepertinya gadis ini tidak kuat dengan alkohol.

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dilihat pun orang sudah tau kalau Hinata sedang mabuk, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

**Sreet**

**Bruk**

Mata Sasuke membulat, gadis Hyuga yang mabuk menariknya hingga terjatuh tepat menindih Hinata. Sasuke berusaha bangkit kembali tapi entah kenapa kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing ,bahkan tenaganya tidak mau keluar. Hangat, pelukan gadis ini terasa hangat. Rasanya jadi mengantuk.

Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Sasuke membuka dan menutup matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya tapi sayang hasilnya nihil. Semakin lama, kepalanya terasa semakin berat dan penglihatannya mengabur. Untuk sesaat wajah Sakura terlintas di benaknya. Bahkan Hinata saja terlihat seperti gadisnya, ah kau begitu merindukan gadis mu bahkan di saat mabuk seperti ini.

Pelukan gadis itu mengendur dan perlahan tangan munyilnya menyenuh wajah Sasuke. Sihir apa yang mempengaruhi keduanya, tapi kini wajah mereka semakin mendekat menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

Sesaat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum lembut muncul lagi dibenak Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu... Sakura..."

**.**

**.**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sasuke memukul keras kemudi mobilnya, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan kesal saat mengingat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya pada malam itu. Andai saja ia tidak menolong gadis Hyuga itu maka mereka tidak akan mabuk dan berakhir melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Kini, mau meratapi atau pun marah sudah tak ada gunakannya. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berusaha mempertahankan keadaanya agar tetap seperti sebelumnya.

"SIAL!"

.

.

.

**Sreeeet**

Pintu kertas putih tradisional itu bergeres ke samping, menampilkan sosok wanita berambut ungu kehitaman dengan wajah tertunduk ke bawah. Mata bulatnya sedikit membekak menandakan pemiliknya baru saja meneteskan beberapa air bening dari sana.

"Hinata-_neesan_..."

Suara lembut di depan Hinata—wanita berambut ungu kehitaman—menarik perhatianya. Dengan pelan diangkat kepala yang tertunduk dengan sebuah senyuman lembut menghiasai wajahnya.

"Aku pulang Hanabi-_chan_..." ucapnya lembut, berusaha menyembunyikan kegetiran yang sedang melanda hatinya.

Gadis kecil bernama Hanabi itu diam sejenak memandangi wajah kakak perempuannya. Ia sadar ada yang salah dengan senyuman wanita cantik di depannya ini.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi _Nee-san_?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa Hanabi-_chan_." dustanya, berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran adik perempuan satu-satunya ini.

Hanabi menganggukan kepalanya paham. "_Tou-sama_ ingin bertemu dengan _Nee-san_." Ujarnya sopan.

Tubuh Hinata menegang dan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghindari ayahnya. Ia takut, benar-benar takut.

"Hinata?" suara berat laki-laki dari dalam mengejutkan kedua gadis Hyuga itu.

Dengan wajahnya memucat Hinata berserta Hanabi yang mengekorinya memasuki ruang yang mereka sebut dengan ruang makan. Di ruangan itu telah duduk seorang pria parubaya dengan wajah serius yang mengenakan _Hakama_ rumah berwarna abu-abu.

Dengan penuh hormat Hinata membukukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada pria di depannya yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Se-selamat datang, _Tou-sama_."

"Duduklah, kita makan malam bersama!" perintah pria itu.

Dengan anggun kedua gadis Hyuga mendudukkan diri dikursi kayu di sebalah kiri dan kanan ayah mereka. Tidak begitu lama muncul beberapa pelayan dengan beberapa nampan berisi makanan, dengan telaten di letakkan piring-piring berisi makanan itu. Dan setelahnya mereka menunduk hormat, memberikan ruang privasi untuk majikannya.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari ruang makan, hanya suara dentingan sendok yang sesekali terdengar. Dalam tenang Hanabi dan Hiashi menikmati makanannya dan Hinata hanya memandangi sup di depannya.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi saat menyadari putri sulungnya hanya memandangi makanannya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

Dengan cepat Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak, _Tou-sama_. Aku... hanya merasa tidak enak badan." dustanya.

Hiashi hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya, walau sesekali di liriknya putrinya.

**Bruk**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata limbung dan jatuh ke lantai, dengan cepat Hiashi menyanggah tubuh putrinya itu dan memeriksa suhu tubuh sang putri yang dingin seperti es.

"_Nee-san_!" pekik Hanabi saat melihat kakak perempuannya pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nge~" dengan pelan Hinata membuka kelopak matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan perutnya mual.

"Hinata-_sama_ anda sudah sadar." Ujar seseorang dari sampingnya.

Dengan pelan di tolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Di sana berdiri seorang laki-laki yang menggunkan jas putih panjang dengan sebuah testoskop melingkar dilehernya, dokter. Laki-laki berambut putih panjang dengan kacamata itu seorang dokter. Apa yang dilakukannya di kamar Hinata?

"Hinata..."

Kali ini suara dingan khas milik Hiashi mengejutkan Hinata. Pria dengan dua orang putri itu menatapn kecewa Hinata.

"Siapa?" tanya Hiashi, dari getaran suaranya pria itu sedang menahan amarah.

Wajah Hinata seketika memucat. Pirasatnya tidak enak. Jangan-jangan ayahnya sudah tahu jika ia sedang mengandung.

"A-a-apa maksud _Tou-sama_?" kilahnya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau mengerti maksud ku?"

**Deg**

Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia takut, benar-benar takut dengan tatapan tajam ayahnya. Walau pun Hiashi jarang berada di rumah dan sikapnya juga dingin terhadap kedua putrinya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia menatap tajam mereka seperti ini.

Hinata hanya diam, ia bingung mau mengatakan apa. Dengan gelisa di tatapnya nanar kedua jarinya yang kini saling bertautan di bawahnya.

"Hinata, jawab pertanyaan ku! Siapa ayah anak itu?!" peritah Hiashi tegas karena tak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari putri sulungnya.

Hinata semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam. Beberapa tetes air mata sudah jatuh dari matanya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apakah ia harus memberitahu ayahnya? Tapi jika ia malakukan itu bagaimana dengan pria itu?

_"Itu hanya ketidak__sengajaan. Saat itu kita s__e__dang mabuk."_

"_Aku tak akan pernah menikahi mu. Jika pun aku akan menikah, hanya ada satu orang yang akan ku nikahi!"_

Perkataan Sasuke di cafe tadi pagi terngiang di telingan Hinata. Pria itu tak ingin bertanggung jawab akan kehamilannya. Jangankan bertanggung jawab, mengakui anak dalam rahimnya sebagai anaknya saja tidak. Ia tahu, pria itu sangat mencintai gadis Haruno berambut merah muda dan sudah dari dulu ia sangat iri pada gadis merah muda yang selalu dikelilingi banyak orang. Apa ia tidak boleh mendapatkan kebahagian seperti gadis itu? Sedikit saja juga tidak apa-apa?

Ia juga ingin bahagia, bahagia seperti gadis-gadis lain yang dicintai seorang pria. Ia boleh tidak bahagia, ia boleh menderita, dan ia boleh di lupakan banyak orang. Tapi tidak untuk anaknya. Apa pun yang terjadi, bahkan jika perlu ia akan mengorbankan semuanya asalkan anaknya mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini tidak bisa didapatkannya. Ya, anaknya akan bahagia walau pun harus membuat orang lain menderita. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

Hinata mengusap lembut perutnya yang kini masih datar. "A-aku hamil anak..." di tutup kedua kelopak matanya mencoba mengumpulkan keberania dan tekad. Ia akan bahagia setelah ini, pasti. "Uchiha Sasuke..."

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Baik, jangan tanya aku kenapa ceritanya jadi begini. Dan Chap ini full SasuHina ya... *pundung

Eh, aku bingung jika harus menulis dengan menggunakan banyak diksi seperti ini. Takutnya malah tidak terasa atau berlebihan dan berakhir lebay *pundung.

Aku sadar kesalahan penulisan dan kosa kata ku masih sangat minim. Jadi sulit merangkai kata-kata dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini mood nulis ku menghilang (_ _")

Aku ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada Reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan Review di Chap sebelumnya. Dan untuk kamu yang juga sudah bersedia membaca walau pun tidak sempat meninggalkan Review, terima kasih sudah membaca Fict ku :D

Ini balasan Review yang Login cek PM dan yang gak Login ini balasannya:

**NekoNeko-chan**: Terima kasih sudah menjadi meninggalkan Review pertama \(' v ')/

Tentu saja, Clover's Cafe tetap di lanjutkan tapi kemungkinan akan Update lama. Ide Fict itu gak mau keluar dan Mood bener-bener gak ada buat kelanjutannya. Maaf ya...

Di Chap ini di jelaskan apa konflik pembuka dari Fict. Yang terjadi dengan Sasuke dan Sakura tunggu saja kelanjutannya ;)

**Guest**: Ini sudah di lanjutkan semoga menghibur :D

**igin**: Rapi? ah terima kasih. Anda orang pertama yang mengatakan Fict ini rapi (T,T)

Ini sudah di lanjutkan, semoga suka :D

**sasusaku loversss**: Maaf gak bisa Update cepat. Bikin nangis? mudah-mudahan saja :)

.

.

untuk semua Reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca sejauh ini, kalau bisa di harapkan untuk...

REVIEW please (' v ')/

Salam hangat,

Kimeka Reikyu

Palembang, 13 Mei 2013


End file.
